Let Kitty Cat Play
by LilLucas
Summary: Ness and Lucas have "fun" quite frequently, but every couple of weeks they get together to have a twist on their sex like. They switch it up by being hot, kinky and sexy but with Lucas' idea to be the giver this time, how will Ness' react?


**FIRST FANFIC AND FIRST LEMON.**  
**ARE YOU EXCITE?**  
**I THINK MY FIRST FANFIC SHOULDN'T REALLY BE LEMON BUT FUCK THE RULES!**  
**ANARCHY! :D**

**Anyway without further a due, here is the Ness x Lucas lemon fic:**  
**"Let Kitty Cat Play"**

* * *

It was a late evening at the smash mansion, most brawlers had gone to sleep, others stayed up late.  
Ness and Lucas "special" little evening had come along and Ness had no idea what to expect.  
Lucas mentioned to him earlier that he has something planned for him which was a surprise because Ness was usually the giver in the relationship, but with his confusion aside he waited in excitement for what Lucas had planned.  
Yeah, they were the couple to get down and dirty often but once every couple of week one of them would plan a night of where sex was hot, heavy and kinky and this time Lucas had an idea, he mentioned to Ness that it was going to be special, a mix of all the things Ness loved (which was probably going to slightly difficult since Ness enjoyed a lot of things about Lucas. _a lot of things..._)

Ness was sitting down on their bed while we waited for Lucas in the bathroom, he was taking quite a while, he had been in there for about 10 minutes.

"Lucas?" Ness spoke up  
"are you alright in there?"

No reply for a while until he heard the blond boy from the other side of the door

"Yes, I'm fine. Just be patient!" he seemed to be slightly rushed with his words, giving the Ness the thought that he shouldn't say anything until he was done.

A couple of minutes had passed until the door clicked open.  
Ness looked up to see Lucas leaning on the door frame and looking at Ness with a seductive look.

Ness widened his eyes and flushed

"O-oh my god..." He couldn't form words properly, the look of his partner was too much to bare.

Lucas was dressed in some black boxers with black kitty ears and a tail, the tail has a waist band that fit round him that blended with the boxers so it looks almost real.

Lucas was flushed himself and purring.

"L-Lucas, y-you look!..." he was stopped by Lucas leaning on the end of the bed and shushing him silently.

"Sshhhh...It's alright..." He spoke quietly and crawled onto the bed like a cat, his image of a kitten was perfect, Ness was intrigued and turned on.  
Who knew Lucas was the roleplaying type?

Lucas made his way to Ness and got straight on with it.  
Planting kisses on his neck and making cat related noises suchs as purrs and meows.

"A-ah! L-Lucas that!..." The raven haired psychic was enjoying his present from Lucas, the blond boy kept trying to shush his partner to keep teasing and playing with him.

"You know, you've got to let kitty come out and play sometimes..."

Ness blushed, holding his grip onto Lucas' hips and he moved from kissing Ness' neck to straddling him and holding onto his shoulders to continue teasing him.

"L-Lucas, I-I gotta..." Ness tried to speak but Lucas kept shushing him

"Let me do all the work, you do nothing, sit back and enjoy..." The blond psychic looked into his eyes with passion, love but also seductivity, they gleamed with the cloudy blue they always have, causing Ness's heart to race.

Lucas moved down, kissing from his neck to his chest and giving suttle meows.

"U-uh Lucas! Hnng..." Ness' grip on the boy went tighter, the feeling of small, tickleish kisses left him weak.  
He needed him.  
He _wanted_ him.

"L-Lucas, I...M-my shorts f-feel tight..." He was right, mid-way through Lucas' kissed he got hard for him, wanting to completely ravish him right now.  
Lucas looked down to see, he smirked

"Kitty is curious..." He murmured under his breath when kneeled down to see it.  
Ness bit his lip and watched him.  
Lucas began pawing at it lightly, pretending to not know what it was (like a normal cat would)

The light touch of Lucas touching him like that caused him to groan and blush more.

Lucas unbuttoned Ness' shorts and began to pull them down, taking them off completely and flinging them across the floor in a whispy fashion.  
He examined his bulge through his boxers, which was way more noticable through the thing fabric.  
He started tugging at the waist band, looking at ness with a cattish smile on his face, hoping for permission (after all, Ness was his owner...)

"Y-Yes kitty...Y-you can play..." he stuttered in a blushy but quiet fashion.

Lucas mewed in responce and pulled down his boxers.  
When they were completely off he started toying with him, giving off little moans and groans from Ness in responce.  
He began to move his hand up and down, pleasuring his partner and holding his grip on Lucas tighter.

"Kitty is hungry..." Ness widened his eyes, that was a strange way to say he-.  
Before he could even think, Lucas already had his mouth round his bulge.  
He stretched his bed back in pleasure and started to breath heavily.

"O-oh, Lucas!" He yelled, his face red, his hands shakey.  
Lucas started off slow, he licked his member first, like a cat would to his owner's hand in happiness.  
then he moved onto sucking and playing around with Ness in his mouth, groans and grunts came from the raven haired boy with his head still resting on the bed stand.  
Lucas spread Ness' legs further apart, holding onto his thighs, rubbing his thumb across the section between where his legs and hips met.  
Ness yelled in pleasure, gripping onto the bed stand with his hands and panting.

"A-ah Lucas! You...you!"

Lucas carefully nibbled on Ness' member in a catty behaviour causing Ness to groan loudly in pleasure, making his feet kick slightly.

"Hnnnnng, A-ah!"

Ness began to buck his hips, to his surprise Lucas hold him down tightly so he wouldn't, Lucas continued to nibble and suck on Ness, his tongue wrapping round and teasing him.

"Y-you little..." Ness sighed in pleasure, slightly aggitated and Lucas' easy teasing, he came off weak.  
As Ness was about to come, Lucas stopped, looked Ness dead in the eye leaving him confused to why he stopped.

"Kitty wants to play rough..." he gave a daring, sexy smirk to Ness which gave a shocked responce from him

Lucas kneeled up and began to pull down his boxers, the waist band from the tail now noticable, fitted round his hips.  
Ness bit his lip as he looked at the now nude boy, except for his at ears and tail.  
Lucas started to straddle him again.

"Kitty is going to get mucky from playing in the dirt..."  
He moved over carefully, placing his hands on Ness' shoulders and wrapping his legs round Ness' waist and placing himself on Ness' member.  
The two groaned in pleasure, emitting a quiet 'nya' from Lucas.

"A-ah! oh my god, Lucas." the raven haired psychic bit his lip hard and moaned as Lucas began to move, thrusting himself on Ness, making himself going deeper and deeper.

"A-aaah, Nyaaaaa~..." The blond boy moaned like a cat, blushing himself.

They both began to pant, their movements were slow and steady but enough to cause mass amounts of pleasure to each other.

"O-oh Lucas! Y-you're so good. Well done, Kitty." He patted Lucas on the head, pretending he was a cat and giving him praise for his actions.  
Lucas meowed in responce and purred.

Lucas kept thrusting onto Ness, picking up the pace, causing the two the moan and yell in pleasure.

"L-Lucas! I-I'm gonna-!" He couldn't finish his sentence, he already came into the cat boy, making Lucas sigh and smile in pleasure.  
He closed his eyes, blushing pink and smiling as the cool fluid filled his insides, making him feel really good.  
He started to quietly purr and rest his head on Ness' shoulder.  
Ness was still panting and started to smile, cuddling Lucas and patting his head, careful not to knock the cat ears headband of his head.

"Lucas, you were really really good, well done, kitty..." he smiled sweetly as he continued cuddling Lucas, who was still on him.  
Lucas eyes gently fluttered closed.

Ness flashed a smirk

"...But first." He pulled Lucas off of him and laying him down on bed, causing a yelp of surprise from the blond boy, who looked up at him shocked.

"It's my turn..."

He began to kiss and nibble on Lucas' neck, which caused slight moans to come from him.  
He mewed, purred and made cat related noises, turning on Ness even more.

"Stop being so cute or I'm forced to have my way with you.." he smirked and blushed, seeing the cat boy in his flushed, moe way. Not like how he was before.

He looked at his cat and said in a stern way

"Kitty, Lick me."

Lucas looked up at him still, as he was owner he was loyal to his commands and started to lick Ness' member again, lubricating him ready for Lucas.

"Good boy, kitty." He patted Lucas on the head again and started to ready himself for Lucas, finding the entrance he finally rumaged his way into Lucas causing a quick yelp from him and cute cat moan in responce.  
He smirked at him and began thrusting into Lucas, both of them groaning to the rhythm of Ness' thrusts.

"A-ah! Nyaaaaaaa!~" Lucas yelped out, again in his catty way, making Ness bite his lip at his sexiness.

Each thrust caused loud meows, moans, groans and purrs from Lucas, making it unbareable for Ness to handle.

"O-oh Lucas, y-you're a good boy!" Ness moaned out Lucas' name

They both did with each others.  
Ness giving praise to his cat and Lucas giving cat actions in responce.

After a good while of Ness' erotic thrusting he finally yelped out in came in climax.  
Lucas orgasmed and yelped out also.

"N-Nyaaaaaa!"

They were both panting, sweaty and blushed.  
They both looked at each other and began to chuckle and smile.

"H-Hey Lucas?.." Ness sighed in exhaustion

"Y-Yeah?" He replied, taking all his cat personality away from him

Ness pulled him into a hug, taking his cat ears and tail off of him

"Can we do this cat thing again another time?"

Lucas giggled

"Of course, anything for you, Nessy..."


End file.
